Episode 21
''**Told from the Point of View of Ash Saturn** Days went by like warp speed since the Games finished and the District 4 boy Jason won. I am 16 so I have two more years to worry about. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I since something. I sit up groggily and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I put on my pajama pants and I go downstairs, I find my dad sitting in his wheelchair in the front room starring at the wall. I touch his shoulder, he turns around and smiles. I make us breakfast and I make sure that he takes his pills. We talk for a while before I head to survival training in the mini arena in the sub-basement. I do pretty well and I don't get stabbed this time, I am getting better and I think I've been better trained then the Careers from 1 and 2. I laugh and smile as my father and I sit side by side as we work on the 'Revolution'. **** **Told from the Point of View of Taylor Finnick Mellark** I smile and look down at Valerian she is fast alseep on my chest. Its good to have her back, I missed her companionship, I missed having her lovey, bubbly personality around me. She was the thing that could make the clouds part on the darkest of my days. The other day my dad went into a flashback, he almost stabbed me. That was the scariest thing I've experienced for a while. I am still in a funk but having Valerian here makes me feel safe. She wakes up about 20 minutes later, we walk downstairs together, have breakfast minus my parents, then Valerian and I head out to the woods. We walk and talk for a while, she trips me knocking me on my back, she gets on me and smooches me. I kiss her back, we lay there and she tells me about her games and the prep, the parts I didn't see. I hold her as she shivers as she recounts the experience. I nod and am stunned, she begans mentally training me I guess, she tells me what she said to Caesar. I nod and listen to her as she preps me, we train for a few hours before we head home for dinner with her family. We eat and go upstairs, I tell her about what happened with my father, she hugs me. We fall asleep about an hour, I dream of Valerian and I in the woods. **** **Told from the Point of View of Jason Matthew Tavistock**'' I hold Posy she cooes in my arms. I smile down at her, she can read me, see right through my mask. I have a tendency for holding things in, I can't help it, I don't want to think or talk about my games to anyone not even Cassidy. She understands and she gets it, she lost a lot to in her life. Cassidy comes out of the bathroom with wet hair tied back, she walks toward me with a smile on her face. Truth be told, if she wasn't here I'm pretty sure I'd be in some random district living as a lie. I don't really want to stay but I have to there's more than me to think about. I have Cassidy and Posy to think about. I push those thoughts away as I set a sleeping Posy down in her crib, I take a hold of Cassidy and kiss her. We stay up talking for the longest time before she falls asleep in my arms. I smile and settle down with her, only to be waken 3 hours later by our baby. Read More: Episode 22